hope
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Insting Erzsi cukup mengerikan. Dini hari itu, sesuatu harus pergi. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

 _... in the world full of other possibilities, would you still wear a crown of hope—a designed possibilities crafted by the little, insignificant of you?_

* * *

Erzsi menyingkap selimut mendadak, sementara itu Gilbert adalah orang yang gampang terbangun. Gilbert langsung bangkit dan dengan refleks menyambar laci yang tersembunyi di balik juntaian sprei putih mereka, menariknya dan mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam sana.

Erzsi tidak tahu-menahu refleks Gilbert dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. "Aku harus melihat keadaannya."

Gilbert, masih linglung, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir kantuk dan halusinasi-halusinasi yang masih menggelayut di sekitar penglihatannya. Senjata di tangannya hampir-hampir terjatuh. "Er ... zsi? Hah? Kau ... kenapa?"

Erzsi mengenakan jaket seragam dan celana jins hitam andalannya dengan cepat. "Aku akan ke markas. Tidurlah kalau kau mau. Aku tidak akan lama."

Gilbert lantas terjun dari tempat tidur begitu mendengar kata _markas_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Namun ia seharusnya langsung terbangun jika ada telepon darurat. "Ada apa? Aku tidak diberi tahu?"

Erzsi menoleh, sorot mata khawatirnya mengatakan terlalu banyak hal sampai-sampai Gilbert terlalu pusing memilah informasi. "Ini bukan urusan darat atau gawat—ini hanya masalah instingku. Aku harus menengok sumber informasi kita. Aku harus tahu sesuatu."

"Hei, hei—tunggu, aku ikut!"

* * *

Erzsi menyusuri koridor dengan langkah yang seakan-akan berkata bahwa dia sedang mengejar musuh. Hanya ada beberapa petugas yang berjaga, sebagian besar adalah petugas shift malam untuk server ataupun pengawasan dua puluh empat jam. Sisanya adalah yang menambah jam lembur untuk laporan atau pemetaan kasus. Hampir semuanya bertanya pada Erzsi, pertanyaan yang serupa, "Ada apa, Agen Hedervary?" Karena tidak biasanya Erzsi datang terburu-buru kecuali ada laporan khusus atau misi untuk hal gawat darurat.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari perempuan itu kecuali isyarat lirikan mata dari Gilbert yang meminta mereka untuk menyingkir dan menagih ceritanya kapan saja.

Erzsi menggunakan kartu khusus untuk akses masuk ke ruang isolasi, kemudian pemindai retina membukakan lapisan pintu terakhir untuknya. Gilbert baru sadar ia memakai kaos lengan panjang terbalik di balik jaketnya saat menunggu pintu itu terbuka, dan permukaannya menampilkan betapa konyolnya dirinya.

Di dalam sana, terbaring seorang perempuan Kaukasia yang dikelilingi alat-alat. Di seberang mereka berdua, kaca tebal menjadi akses bagi beberapa perawat yang biasanya memantau keadaannya melalui angka-angka atau grafik yang ditampilkan monitor yang tersambung ke tubuh perempuan itu. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di balik sana.

Erzsi mengamati angka-angka pada monitor. Keningnya mengernyit. Tepat saat itu, pintu dua lapis terbuka lagi, dua orang perawat datang dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Gilbert yakin mereka berdua pasti mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk tidur.

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian mencatat keadaannya?"

"Tiga jam yang lalu, Agen Hedervary. Pukul dua puluh tiga lewat sembilan. Keadaan sedikit lebih buruk daripada pengecekan terakhir pada pukul dua puluh dua tepat."

Erzsi menunjuk semua monitor dengan isyarat tangannya, "Dan sekarang, lebih buruk dari kedua berita itu. Tekanan darah, fungsi otak, jalannya metabolisme, semuanya."

Gilbert kadang-kadang merasa ngeri dengan kekuatan firasat Erzsi. Ia mundur perlahan ketika kedua perawat itu memeriksa keadaan tubuh si pasien.

"Panggil Dokter Von Bock. Periksa secara mendetil, buat statistik dan perkiraan ke depannya, dan buat prediksi kapan kita bisa melihat dia membuka mata." Erzsi tidak lagi berada di samping pasien itu. Ia segera keluar dan Gilbert membuntutinya dengan bergegas.

"Kau tidak bisa terburu-buru dengan urusan nyawa manusia, Erzsi."

Erzsi menjatuhkan diri di bangku besi panjang yang dingin di koridor. Ia mengusap wajahnya kuat-kuat, kemudian kedua tangannya menyapu rambutnya hingga ke ujung. "Aku sudah tahu. Tapi dia satu-satunya harapan kita, Gil, kita tidak bisa main-main dengan hal itu!"

"Kita juga tidak bisa main-main dengan tubuh yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Kita hanya bisa menunggu perjuangannya. Biarkan dia berjuang." Kemudian, saat Gilbert menjeda, Dokter Von Bock melewati mereka dan hanya sempat mengangguk singkat pada keduanya. "Walaupun ... itu bisa berarti ada kemungkinan baginya untuk menyerah."

Erzsi mendesis marah, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Seminggu yang lalu, sebuah markas bawah tanah dihancurkan. Sebuah formula yang sedang dikembangkan sebuah gerakan ilmuwan bawah tanah yang bisa memodifikasi susunan biokimia terkecil pada DNA telah hilang dicuri. Satu-satunya saksi mata, seorang penjaga yang bertahan dari semua yang mati dibunuh pada peristiwa itu, berhasil dibawa pulang oleh dua agen yang bertugas saat itu, Erzsi dan Jett. Tetapi ia sekarat, tidak bisa membuka matanya dan sesekali hampir gagal napas setelah dibawa ke markas besar.

Erzsi mengabaikan semua penyesalan karena mereka tertinggal dua langkah dari gerakan si pencuri formula sehingga mereka kalah satu kosong. Erzsi hanya bisa berharap pada orang ini. Erzsi tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar lain lagi.

Saat perenungannya hampir berlalu, sepasang dokter juga mendekat ke ruangan yang sama. Dokter Mei dan Dokter Zwingli. Erzsi langsung bangkit, tetapi cukup tahu posisi dirinya untuk bisa mengamati semuanya. Ia berputar, mengelilingi dua koridor untuk kemudian berdiri di depan jendela kaca tebal. Menyaksikan ketiga dokter berupaya keras dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dokter Von Bock menangani alat-alat, Dokter Mei memilah-milah formula untuk disuntikkan ke berbagai macam infus yang hampir-hampir tak bisa dibedakan kecuali kau mengerti bahasa-bahasa kimiawi rumitnya, dan Dokter Zwingli berbicara dengan tidak sabar pada seorang perawat.

Semua terlihat seperti ledakan-ledakan yang merusak kepala Erzsi. Ia berharap ia berada di tempat tidurnya kembali, melupakan apa yang sempat dirasakannya. Kemudian ia akan bangun, memulai semuanya dengan cara yang biasa lagi.

Tidak, tidak seperti _itu_.

Erzsi tahu, saat Dokter Zwingli panik, pasti ada apa-apanya.

Lima menit kemudian,

selesai sudah.

Dokter Mei yang menutup wajah si pasien malang dengan selimut.

* * *

Gilbert sudah tahu kebiasaan Erzsi setiap kali misinya gagal atau tidak sesuai harapan.

Akan ada kertas-kertas yang memenuhi dinding kamar mereka dalam satu periode, atau dua, Erzsi baru mencabutinya setelah hatinya cukup tenang atau ada misi baru yang lebih menantang.

Ada tiga tambahan kertas hari ini, baru satu hari setelah kematian saksi kunci. Belum ada upacara pemakaman karena mereka masih memilih lokasi yang sesuai tetapi tetap rahasia, dan pencarian terhadap sisa anggota keluarganya pun masih dilakukan.

Satu lagi Erzsi tambahkan pada malam harinya;

 _... di dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kemungkinan lain, akankah kau tetap memakai mahkota harapan—sebuah rancangan kemungkinan yang dibuat olehmu, yang sangat kecil dan tidak berharga?_

Gilbert tidak membicarakan hal itu.

Tidak sekarang.

* * *

Erzsi baru saja memejamkan mata saat ponsel khususnya berdering. Ia tak langsung terbangun. Gilbert, yang sengaja terjaga lebih lama untuk mengawasi apakah Erzsi berhasil tidur 'dengan benar' atau tidak, langsung menjawabnya.

" _Halo—Agen Hedervary?"_

"Agen Beilschmidt. Agen Hedervary sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjawab."

" _Ah, baiklah, yang manapun sama saja—Agen Beilschmidt, saya harap Anda, jika bisa bersama Agen Hedervary, datang ke markas besar sekarang juga_."

"Berkaitan dengan?"

" _Kami menemukan sesuatu."_

* * *

Seolah bukan Erzsi yang tadi tertidur pulas, dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru dan bisa saja membelah lantai koridor itu. Gilbert harus menggunakan kekuatan yang biasanya ia gunakan dalam misi untuk mengejar perempuan itu.

Setengah jalan menuju ruang penyimpanan jenazah, Dokter Mei menghampirinya.

"Dua belas jam setelah perhentian metabolisme dan segala reaksi dalam tubuhnya, ada perubahan yang aneh pada lengan atas kanannya." Dokter Mei menunjukkan komputer tablet di tangannya, Gilbert hanya menengok dan melihat warna yang tidak wajar pada foto kulit si saksi kunci yang diperbesar.

"Seperti sesuatu yang asing berada di dalam sana?"

"Tepat sekali." Dokter Mei kemudian memindahkan jendela yang ia tampilkan ke sebuah presentasi mengenai benda yang mirip dengan sebuah kartu kecil, tetapi menurut tulisan yang muncul belakangan, benda itu dimodifikasi sehingga mirip dengan DNA manusia. "Susunan rantai kimiawi dari benda ini masih terus hidup, kemungkinan karena cadangan energi metabolisme swadayanya masih besar, sementara itu sel-sel hidup di sekitarnya mati, membuatnya tampak jelas di bawah kulitnya. Dan dia tampaknya memasukkan benda ini dengan terburu-buru—atau dia jelas-jelas memang tidak berbakat melakukannya di tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tidak menanamnya dengan sebuah alat injeksi."

"Dia menjahit kulitnya sendiri," tembak Erzsi, "sekarang, di mana benda itu berada?"

"Di sebelah sini, Agen Hedervary."

"Kalian sudah menguji data di dalamnya?"

"Terkunci dengan sebuah enkripsi yang cukup dikenal, tetapi berada pada level yang lebih rumit. Agen Arlovskaya sedang berusaha memecahkannya."

"Urusan itu, bisa ditangani oleh Gilbert juga," Erzsi menambahkan sambil melirik pada Gilbert.

"Akulah harapan kalian." Gilbert menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya.

"Jangan sampai Agen Arlovskaya mendengar itu, bodoh."

Gilbert hanya tertawa. Ia memasuki ruangan itu lebih dahulu daripada Erzsi dan Dokter Mei.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Gilbert mengungkapkan isi dari _chip_ yang tertanam itu. Informasi tentang formula yang mereka jaga berada di sana, termasuk bagaimana menggunakannya dan risiko-risiko yang berpotensi saat penggunaan.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka pulang ke rumah, setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja dan _chip_ itu tersimpan dengan aman.

Gilbert memutuskan untuk tidur kembali setelah mandi, tetapi ia mendapati Erzsi berdiri di depan tulisan-tulisan yang ia buat, mencabutinya satu per satu.

"Jalan kita masih panjang, formula itu belum selamat."

Erzsi berbalik, menggumpal kertas-kertas itu dengan mantap. "Tetapi, kita masih boleh berharap, 'kan?"

Gilbert tahu artinya bukan hanya tentang misi yang belum selesai ini.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: fug im still to immersed in the pool of agents stories welp


End file.
